Three communities having 0.3, 2.0 and 4.1 ppm fluoride in the drinking water were chosen as study sites. Children 12-18 years of age who had been lifelong residents in the sites comprised the populations. Plaque and saliva samples, collected from each participant, will be analysed for microbial and fluoride content. DMF surfaces were also recorded for each participant. Data will consist of comparisons of various parameters among the three groups.